


Cuddle Worthy

by Emy_Elle



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy_Elle/pseuds/Emy_Elle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles notices. </p>
<p>He notices more, much more than people give him credit for.<br/>Like, for example.</p>
<p>Stiles notices how, every morning, Derek makes breakfast for his pack,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Worthy

Stiles notices. 

He notices more, much more than people give him credit for.  
Like, for example.

Stiles notices how, every morning, Derek makes breakfast for his pack but never joins them at the table. Instead he just sits by the counter, arms folded over his chest as he quietly sips his coffee and watches them all interact loudly with one another. Stiles also notices how his shoulders are relaxed and his default frown goes away for a split second when he thinks no one is watching him. Sometimes, if Stiles really focuses his peripheral vision he thinks he notices a tiny smile forming on Derek's lips. Like he's happy. Content. Even as Derek gives away his alpha power to save Cora he still keeps up the custom of making breakfast for his pack. But never joining in.

Stiles notices how, on movie nights, when the pack curls around each other on the big couch, with snacks and sodas, Derek chooses to sit on the loveseat, nibbling away at a small bowl of salty popcorn he sets aside for himself before making the pack's favored buttery ones. If it's not the loveseat, Derek will be seating on the floor, by the couch, arms still crossed over his chest, knees pulled up, almost as if he wants to be as small as possible. One night when Derek's on the floor, Stiles lets his leg hang off the couch and Stiles notices, with the corner of his eye, how Derek flinches away for a tiny second before relaxing again. His legs soon rest on the floor, his whole body relaxing with it. Stiles hides a smile behind nibbling on a handful of popcorn and licking the butter off of his fingers.

When Isaac comes back from his travels around Europe and bursts into the loft the first thing he does is to scream Derek's name and literally fly into his former alpha's arms, hugging him with everything his got. Derek hugs back a little awkwardly but Stiles notices how Derek closes his eyes and lets the beta's warmth envelop him. For a split second. Then Derek catches himself and stiffens his back, pushes Isaac off with a grumpy “welcome home”. Isaac looks a little sad, but recovers fast when the rest of the pack literally jumps all over him in a “top the pile” kind of hug.

Another time, after Scott started dating Kira and he began introducing her to the pack, Derek actually invited her over for the pack's night in. She pecked her cheek when she came in, her hand lingering a little on Derek's forearm as she held on for balance on her tiptoes. Stiles caught a glimpse of Derek blushing, ducking his head and turning away with the tiniest of smiles growing on his grumpy face. 

Just yesterday Stiles noticed Derek allowing Scott to one-arm hug him down at Deaton's office, explaining to Stiles some random werewolf fact. The actual hug was nothing but a touch that lasted three seconds, but Stiles saw Derek enjoy the closeness.

It all adds up in Stiles' mind. It adds up to Derek liking human touch, in spite of appearances. It adds up to Derek not allowing himself something he likes. Maybe even needs. It adds up to Stiles having to so something about it. Consequences be damned. Stiles needs to do something.

He eyeballs Derek reading on the window sill trying to decide how to go about it. He can't just up and sit on the man's lap. That'd be weird. That would be weird... right? Right. He can't go to Scott either. That would be all kinds of weird. And not even Stiles wants to explore that kind of weird. There's only one obvious option. Stiles sighs deeply.  
“You're gawking.” Derek informs Stiles as he licks one single shifted claw to gently turn the page on his book. Stiles swallows and nods.  
“Sorry, man.” He said and goes back to his laptop, searching for any vampire lore he can find. There's a new guy in town – Stiles suspects he's evil. Scott has taken a liking to the vampire, but Stiles still doesn't like him and wants to be prepared.

The next day, at school, where Derek is sure not to follow, he finds Lydia by her locker.  
“Lyds!” He calls loudly and runs to her. Lydia rolls her eyes, flips her strawberry red hair.  
“Told you not to call me that...” She says with a cheer in her voice that gives Stiles the creeps. He puts his hands up in self defense.  
“Sorry. I forget...” He scratches behind his head. “I need to talk to you...”  
“About?” Lydia asks him while looking at her perfect nails.  
“I think...” Stiles takes a deep breath. “I think Derek needs hugs.” Lydia looks up at him. Narrows her beautiful eyes at him. “I keep noticing...”  
“Ok.” Lydia suddenly says, her voice cheerful and sweet, turns on her toes, closes her locker and leaves. Stiles blinks a few times. What the hell did just happen.  
“So are you gonna help?” Stiles hollers after her when he finally manages to put actual words together.  
“Yes, you idiot!” Lydia answers over her shoulder, not even turning. Stiles fist pumps in the middle of the hallway, everyone looking at him as if he's insane. He coughs, straightens his back and walks to class as if nothing has happened.

That night the whole pack gathers up at Derek for study session. Stiles gets there first – by some miracle... or Lydia's hand. He's still searching for his key to Derek's loft – Derek gave them all a copy saying he'd like his home to be their place to gather. Stiles thinks that Derek's regretted that decision in more than one occasion, but he will never admit that he himself may be the cause of said regret – when Derek opens the front door.  
He's still half asleep, rubbing at his pillow creased face and running a hand through what has to be the softest looking bed hair Stiles has ever seen. (And Stiles has seen Scott's just-woke-up-pup look!) Derek looks so soft, so cuddle worthy that Stiles has to take a good long look before even breathing. A worn out gray V neck covers his torso, soft looking fur like chest hair peeking from under it, a pair of dangerously low hanging sweat pants cover his legs and pool over his bare feet. Stiles swallows.  
“Um... hi...” Stiles says with a grin.  
“What are you doing here?” Derek mumbles. Sleep heavy voice. Deep and throaty. Stiles seriously needs to cuddle the man.  
“Pack study session?” Stiles manages through a squeaky voice.  
“Oh...” Derek moves from the door to let Stiles in. “Come in, then.” He says and yawns so hard Stiles can almost hear his jaw unhinge. Stiles walks in. He finds a nest of blankets on the living room couch and a book fallen by the piece of furniture as if Derek had fallen asleep reading. Stiles holds back a smile as Derek climbs back in under his blankets, though it's almost summer outside and he's a werewolf walking around with an incorporated heating unit.  
“Imma make some tea – want one?” Stiles asks loudly as he sets his backpack on his favorite breakfast nook place where the light hits his papers just right, either from the windows or the light bulbs, when he studies into the night.  
“Mhmm.” Derek agrees. It makes Stiles smile.  
Not even 10 minutes later the pack starts pouring in. Stiles puts more water on. And he notices.  
Derek goes to open the door when his annoying pack mates decide it's easier to knock than find their own dang keys. Derek mumbles stuff under his breath as he pads barefoot to the door.  
“Hey, Derek.” Kira greets happily. She pecks Derek's cheek, her hand once again seeking support on Derek's forearm. Stiles watches Derek's shoulders tense for a fraction of a second then relax under the kitsune's touch.  
“Hi, Kira.” He greets, his voice still a little sleep heavy. “Scott.”  
“Yo, man.” Scott pats Derek's shoulder as he walks inside. Derek nods. “Stiles, dude!” Scott hugs Stiles though they've seen each other just a few hours earlier. Stiles pats Scott's shoulder blade with gusto. “You making tea?”  
“Yeah... coffee just makes us too wound up to focus on this calculus shit.”  
“Calculus is not shit!” Lydia corrects instantly from the doorway where she is now kissing Derek's cheek and giving him a light pat on the arm she used to pull him down to her level. Because Lydia Martin does not tiptoe to kiss anyone's cheek. “Hi.” She directs at Derek and goes to the breakfast nook to take her favorite spot as well. Stiles groans.   
“Calculus is the spawn of the devil!” He retorts and feels kind of smug. The feeling goes away, however, when Lydia narrows her eyes at him.  
“It's the spawn of devil only because your IQ is not high enough...” She says calmly. Stiles flails.  
“Did you just... did you just insult my IQ level?!” He gawks and squeaks and generally gestures wildly. “I'm the smartest guy here!”  
“Hey!” Scott lets out halfheartedly.  
“And?” Lydia looks down at her nails. “I'm the smartest person. I still tutor you. Your IQ is not high enough.” She says matter-of-fact. Stiles squeaks and flails a little more. He looks at Scott for help. The traitor shakes his head, pats his shoulder.  
“She's right, man.” Kira chuckles from next to the stove where she'd taken over the tea making process. Just as well. She probably knows how to make that better.  
“I am officially revoking your status as a best friend.” Stiles tells Scott glaring his best glare at him. Scott makes his pup face. Stiles groans. “Fine! Not revoked. But you're still a traitor.” Scott grins all through the head rub he gets from Stiles in retaliation.  
There's another knock on the door. Derek makes a sound but pads over to open up. He's still barefoot and Stiles finds that endearing. Even if Derek doesn't seem sleepy anymore, he still looks soft and just right to hug and snuggle with. Like a teddy bear.   
Lydia comes by his side with a wicked grin. She bumps her hip to the side of Stiles' leg.  
“Do it.” She simply says and leaves him to look at her beck with a frown.  
Isaac bursts into the loft hugging Derek with all of his strength. Derek huffs but hugs the young werewolf back. Stiles begins to smile but controls his expression just in time. Kira bringing him a cup of tea also helps.  
“I got an A in English lit!” Isaac yells kind of in Derek's ear. Everyone cheers in unison. Even Derek grins and squeezes Isaac a little harder before letting him go. Isaac flies from hug to hug, even Stiles gets his turn. When Isaac lets go of him, he turns back to Derek. “I couldn't have done it without you, Derek!” Isaac hugs Derek again. “You're a really awesome tutor! Better than Lydia!”   
Derek blushes.  
Lydia narrows her eyes.  
Scott laughs out loud.  
Stiles grins. Sweet, sweet revenge.  
“Seems like Derek has a higher IQ...” Stiles mumbles in Lydia's ear. She whips her head to him so fast her hair flips into a beautiful strawberry red arch-halo. Stiles thinks she may be an angel. For a second. Until she glares him to death. Stiles squeaks. He runs to Derek.  
“Save me!” He lets out in a very manly high pitched voice, hugging Derek from behind. Derek doesn't even flinch. Stiles notices.  
“You dug that hole on your own.” Derek says but moves his body between Stiles and Lydia anyway.  
Scott laughs again.  
“You kind of deserved that.” Kira tells Lydia with a genuine innocent face. It calms Lydia's anger down.  
“I suppose.” Lydia shrugs and sits down in her place. “Study time?”  
“Can't be that easy...” Stiles whispers in Derek's ear.  
“I'd keep on my toes if I were you.” The werewolf replies patting Stiles' hand over his belly. Stiles nods and lets go. He walks to the table carefully.  
Derek goes to sit back on his couch. His shoulders are relaxed, his whole body free of tension. Stiles watches him stretch, shirt running up a little, white skin showing in between the dark material of his clothing. Lydia elbows Stiles in the ribs.  
“Calculus.” She says pointedly. Stiles nods, turns his attention to what Lydia starts to explain.

Stiles notices. 

He notices more, much more than people give him credit for.  
Like, for example.

Derek hugging Isaac every time he comes over every since the night he got the A in English lit. Or Derek bumping fists with Scott when something fist-bump-worthy happens. Sometimes Derek even offers his fist up before Scott is even aware of the action. Or Derek bending down for Kira to peck his cheek when they meet. For Lydia, too. She doesn't have to pull him lower anymore. Even Stiles gets hugs – small bursts of closeness every now and again when Stiles does something right – which is not that often, but it still counts!

Stiles notices how Derek is relaxed now around the pack. Even if he still chooses the loveseat over the couch. Stiles is happy. Happy he got Lydia to help Derek relax. Happy he actually did something right without messing up.

Stiles notices. He notices a lot of things. More than people give him credit for. He just doesn't notice what's right in front of his nose. Lydia sighs and shakes her head. She's starting to get more and more annoyed with both Stiles and Derek. She's had it up to here with them literally ogling each other when the other one is not looking.

She decides to do something about it. She gets Kira to help. The poor innocent soul doesn't even catch on when Lydia proposes a pack prank war. Boys against girls. Kira is too happy to be included in the pack that she immediately agrees. Doesn't even do the math to see that “girls” means just her and Lydia. Kira runs off to get Scott to agree and Lydia shakes her head. This – this will be fun!  
Scott agrees easily. Stiles gets roped in cause he's always going to second his best friend. Some kind of stupid “bro code” rule, or something. Isaac agrees to please his overly excited alpha and Derek is left with no choice but to groan his “yes” as well.   
Lydia resists the urge to rub her hands together.

Prank war starts on Friday. She lets Kira pranks Scott and takes on the other three men of the pack.  
She puts flower in Isaac's hair gel and considers it done. Not very classy or smart, but Lydia's got other targets to focus her powers on. Of course Isaac is the first one out of the game.

By Friday night Lydia gets Derek to pick a fight with Stiles. Stiles gets in Derek's face and Lydia springs her trap. A little net falls on both of their heads, glue follows suit. Edible glue, of course. But neither Stiles nor Derek know of that. She imagines they won't try tasting it. They're both stuck together like a stamp to a letter and Lydia comes out of hiding laughing so hard she has to hold her side, that's how priceless their faces are.  
She turns on her heal to leave, still laughing.  
“You're just gonna leave us here?” Stiles squeaks. Derek growls.  
“Yup!” She replies. As she steps through the door a bucket of ice cold water falls on her head. Lydia screams. Stiles starts laughing just as hard as she was laughing just a little while before. She turns a murderous look on the two men standing glues and netted to one another in the middle of the loft.   
Stiles is now hugging Derek's waist.  
“You need to see this!” He tells Derek seriously then proceeds to jumping on the spot. Derek follows his lead and they jump until Derek can see Lydia standing there in her ice cold humiliation. A genuine laugh leaves Derek's chest. It's the first time Lydia has heard Derek laugh. Lydia is gawking at him. Stiles is gawking at him. The sound is warm and deep and bright. It brings a smile to Lydia's humiliated face. She flips her wet hair over her shoulder and leaves them.

“She left us.” Stiles announces. Still a little in awe of Derek's laugh.  
“Yeah...” Derek replies. Stiles' arms are still behind Derek's back. Derek's hands are on Stiles' shoulders. Something warm blooms inside of Stiles' heart.  
“We're glued...” Stiles tries but his voice leaves him. Derek's eyes have gotten darker all of a sudden.  
“...together...” Derek finishes Stiles' sentence.  
“Yeah...” Stiles answers. He tries to come up with something smart to say but Derek pulls him in closer and wraps both of his arms around Stiles' shoulders, a little tearing sound ripping through the quietness of the room. Stiles relaxes into the hug, his face resting comfortably on the junction of Derek's shoulder and neck. Derek rests his cheek on Stiles' head.  
They remain like that until the pack finally comes to set them free from the glued-on net. Two hours later.

The whole pack notices. 

THE END / THE BEGINNING


End file.
